Enemies with Benefits
by ToshimaruxZeth
Summary: He was crazy, lovely and unique. He loved and felt this way. But a weird question for his lover. Must he tell? That was the question. KakuHida, Mild violence and fluff. R&R


Enemies with Benefits

Pairing: Kakuzu x Hidan  
>Rating: T 13 and older<br>Genre: fluff, Romance, mild violence  
>Type: Literature<br>Status: One-Shot

Author:ToshimaruxZeth

Disclaimer: I do not OWN Kakuzu, Hidan.

Summary: He was crazy, lovely and unique. He loved and felt this way. But a weird question for his lover. Must he tell? That was the question

It was a cold wet stormy night. What better thing to do then stay inside of the cozy house. He couldn't take it without seeing the moon. Yes, he was attached to it. It felt good and natural. So he was freaky. He manage to hurt himself, go crazy, and fall in love. No big deal right? Well to him it was a great big deal. Considering that most of the time to relax was the moon. But he would have to sit and watch the rain. His lover, Kakuzu crept up behind him and entangled his arms around Hidan's waist. He smiled shyly as he did so.

It was a soft relationship outdoors but when they were in the room. Things got more serious. It wasn't Hidan's taste. But it was another stress reliever. He enjoyed it dearly and never gave it a second thought. But what type of relationship was it. It never was brought up as a serious one or just an occasional get together. It did a number of things. Guessing, loving, hating. That was most of the relationship. But was it truly pure love that caught them? Hidan titled his head back and let Kakuzu, lightly press his lips on his.

He could've guessed that it was just friends. But they weren't friends. Not from what happens when they got mad. They're surely weren't enemies; they had to work together for a living. When they broke apart Kakuzu grinned, pulling Hidan out of the chair swiftly knocking it door, without a sound. He had to think of it this time. Did Kakuzu need a stress relief or was it time to soft relation? He did want to question their relationship. But it had might lead to worst things.

"Kuzu…What is it this time?" He sounded a echo disturbing the air. He gracefully lifted his hands to Kakuzu's face and rubbed the stitches. "I want to spend time with you." Now it came clear that it wasn't stress relief. Hidan knew that stress relief took a toll on his body. With the bleeding and dislocated bones. It wasn't the most comfortable thing for him. Even though he was a sadistic- masochist. It hurted him…

Kakuzu laid him down on the bed and climbed on wrapping his hands around his body. His fragile, skinny, body. He loved how Hidan felt. The warm heat that over whelmed him in Envy, Lust, Pride… Just to have him with him. Hidan loved the fact that Kakuzu was his protector… That he was owned by him. It showed his possessive and compassionate ways. He could protect himself, he wasn't weak. But he loved to be cared for.

"Hida- Chan…" He purred rubbing his head against Hidan's hair. His soft hair, Kakuzu admired every aspect of Hidan. Magenta eyes gaze up at him. "Kuzu… What are we?" Yes that question it hit like a ton of bricks. What are we? Ranged through his head. He couldn't speak, what were they?

It was quiet no movement at all. The only thing that was heard was the rain pattering hard against the base. Trees swaying and lighting hitting once in a while. Hidan moved out of Kakuzu's arms and sat up. He never answered the question. Were they more or not. It still buzzed and left a bad burn in his stomach. He could whatever when ever. But not knowing the truth that just didn't sit with him well. But a good answer played in his head over and over again.

A thread slithered and punctured Hidan's skin. The pain and pressure on his back intensified. He gasped but most was in pleasure. Why was Kakuzu piercing his skin with such force! Why was he hurting his love!

"Kuzu...What are...you doing?" He shivered in delight, squirming to get away from him. "You really want to know what we are?" Hidan looked back at him and shook his head yes, groaning.

Kakuzu pulled Hidan closer keeping the thread in place as it dug futher in. "We're Enemies..." Hidan clenched onto Kakuzu's shirt. "How are...we enemies...If we are in love?" Started to bite his lip in pain. "...With benefits..."

"That's impossible...How the hell!" He screamed out buring his face. "It's not when you think about it." The thread released itself, blood dripping down Hidan's back and holding him close to his body. Kakuzu kissed the top of Hidan's head as he closed his eyes.

"When I wake up...You're going to give me a better answer...Bastard..."

The air filled as Kakuzu chuckled a bit... "Yea Yea okay...Love you.."

"Love you too asshole..."


End file.
